Time Lord Trilogy II Part 1
by ClaraSouffleOswald
Summary: A second Trilogy to follow the first Trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Doctor yanked them into the TARDIS but were stopped by Sabrina.

"Doctor," she said, "this is my planet, Atono is our home planet, and I know your home planet died. You, too, Chemist and Mechanist. I wanted to know how you lived, and was able to control some of your minds and then watch what happened, and you are all back to how you were."

They walked into the TARDIS, waving at Sabrina. River came over to the Doctor, and pushed him over to the console. "Now, where to go?" she said kissing him again.

"Somewhere cool!" he said.

"Doctor, can we just stay here for a few days and rest in the TARDIS?" asked the Chemist.

"Of course, but that is boring!" he said.

River said, "even I agree."

"Fine," he said.

Clara went to go rest. The Mechanist and Chemist both were walking to their rooms, leaving River and the Doctor on their own. She was still so happy to see him. "Doctor," she said, "Doctor," again and again.

He scooped her up and begin to carry him to her room. She smiled up at him.

"Are you ever going to stop carrying me?"

"Never ever."

"Mechanist," the Chemist said, "are you alright?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just a very interesting experience."

"I know" he said, and gently kissed her. She sat down on her bed, after being released from him. He kissed her forehead and left. She laid down.

Clara walked through the TARDIS, trying to find her bedroom. The TARDIS actually made it quite easy. She laid in her bed, and was instantly asleep.

"River," he asked, "are you pregnant?"

"What do you think?" she said.

"River, tell me."

"Make me."

"River," he said, holding her firmly with 2 hands.

"What do you think?"

"I don't know!"

"Take a guess."

"Yes?" he said, in reality he had said in his squeaky voice, 'guess,' but it sounded enough like 'yes' to River.

"Yes," she said getting close to him, "Do not tell your companion, the Mechanist or Chemist."

He smiled at her, moving close to her so she could place her head on his chest, and smiled up at him, listening to his two hearts, and relaxed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Mechanist woke up. He felt exhausted. He woke up to a brunette man.

"Who are you?"

"I am Ten 2. After I was dumped in an alternate universe, I killed his precious Rose and let the planet burn. And now you travel with him. The Fendi will pay a fortune for this."

"What are you doing?"

"Extracting some of your DNA and regeneration cells, located near your two hearts," he said, sticking a needle inside of him. The mechanist discovered he was sufficiently restrained to make it so he could not move.

The Mechanist felt Ten 2 remove the needle. He saw him put a bandage on the small wound. Ten 2 smiled, putting the cells in a dish, spreading them across it, and then putting a lid on it, after putting some culture in it.

"This is a cloning planet. I have even helped clone Sontorans. Now, we have your DNA sample. We made a flesh-servant to be in your place. Now, go to sleep," he said, applying a patch to his neck.

He closed his eyes, and forced them open. He was on the TARDIS. Why did that surprise him? He felt the need to see the Chemist, and now.

"Something is wrong," he said.

"What?"

"I don't know, and that is exactly why I am concerned."

"I know how you feel," she said, "I have always felt out of place, you get used to the feeling."

"Fine," he said. Perhaps he was just letting it get to him. Maybe it was the result if mind tampering, which the Atono may have been capable of.

The Chemist smiled.

He went back to sleep. He woke up about 4 hours later, to the Doctor, and River.

"Wake up!" he said, "You have been asleep for 4 hours!"

"I know!" he said.

"I was tired!"

"Can I get ready without being watched?"

"Yes!" he said, "and wear something cool!"

"As in 'cool,' or cool," he said back.

"Cool," said River, "like his bow tie."

They finally all met up in the console room. Clara, River, the Doctor, the Mechanist, and the Chemist.

"Doctor," said the Chemist, "why did you wake us up?"

"I wasn't tired," he said.

"When aren't you?" said the Mechanist.

"We are going somewhere!"

"Can we go to my TARDIS?" asked the Mechanist.

"Um, well, you see..." said the Doctor.

"What did you do?"

"It is in here, over there," he said, pointing.

"Doctor," he whined.

"Sorry!"

"Doctor," said the Chemist, "Can we go now?"

"Yes," he said running around the control room with newfound energy. River, right behind him, however.

"River," he said, "you can sit down, I can do this."

"I can do it, too," she said, "after all, I am the child of the TARDIS," and she stroked the TARDIS.

"And I thought the Doctor was bad," said Clara, referring to River stroking the console and talking to the TARDIS.

He opened the doors, and he guided them into a white room.

"This is a simulator. It will simulate any part of recorded history." He went over to the one device, "Random," he said, running back to the group.

"2 biped unicorns? Colors everywhere?" said the Chemist.

"Unicorns are not real."

"21st century earth, which the idol, Ke$ha, is in a club of biped unicorns, and is also used other videos to produce a high level of accuracy!" said the Doctor. It appears to be a 21st century 'club.'"

Everyone was running around, and River said, "and what the hell are we wearing!"

The Chemist said, "I don't know-" and was yanked away into the crowd.

"Doctor! The Chemist!"

"I know. The program will end in a few minutes," he said.

The Mechanist stood awkwardly by them, and then saw the Chemist coming back. Her arms awkwardly crossed, and she retreated into the Mechanist's arms.

"Chemist," he said, and then took her crossed arms, and took her hand, which seemed content to stay, so instead he placed his arm around her waist, "come on!"

"Fine."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said joining him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Doctor!"

"Yes, River, what is it?"

"Where is Clara?"

"I don't know! Come one!"

The Doctor grabbed her hand and took her into the crowd.

The simulation finally ended.

River, Clara, the Chemist, and Mechanist were back together, the Doctor with them.

"Let's do another simulation!"

The Mechanist said, "Can we go somewhere else?"

"Fine, " said the Doctor.

"Me, too!" said the Chemist, walking back to the TARDIS.

"You are boring!" he said.

"Whatever! I am going to find my TARDIS!"

"Alrighty then!"

The Mechanist went in and suddenly froze, and begin to panic.

"Chemist! Doctor! Clara! River! I feel like I'm regenerating!"

"What the hell?" said the Chemist, "you aren't though! You are just seeming... oh my stars."

The Mechanist was screaming as his body disintegrated into flesh.

"Doctor!"

"What is it Chemist?"

"Come in here!"

The Doctor came in and his jaw dropped at the sight of the flesh on the floor which was now disintegrating.

"What happened?"

"The Mechanist said he felt like he was regenerating and then started to disintegrate."

"I think I recognize this technology, Madame Kovarian used it on Amy before River was born. However, who is responsible?"

River said, "who else would have this technology?"

"I don't know!" said the Doctor, "maybe the cloning empire?"

"I think they need a visit," said River, and pulled out a gun.

"River."

The Doctor, the Chemist, River, and Clara went to the console.

"Off to the cloning empire!"

The Doctor stepped out, and pulled River along with him, who in turned grabbed the Chemist and Clara.

"There is a panel over there."

"Look at the staff."

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and waited for the system to display staff.

"...wait," he said, "that is Ten 2."

"Ten 2?" said River.

"A metacrisis of Ten and Donna, he is human with my mind. How did he get here? We have to find him!"

They ran through about twenty flights of stairs.

*2nd floor*

"These shoes are so annoying!" yelled River Song, throwing her heels off.

"Talk about hell in high heels," said Eleven.

"Shut up!" said River

*10th floor*

"Is there a lift?  
"No!"

"Ugh!"

*19th floor*

"Almost there!"

"Come on!"

FInally, they reached the 10th floor, and he used his sonic screwdriver on the door.

"Come on!"

They walked across the hall and found the office of Ten 2, who was under the name of John Smith. He opened the door.

"Ten two," he said.

"Doctor, Chemist, Clara, River," said Ten 2.

"Have you known of cloning a flesh Time Lord recently?"

"Yes, in fact it was me, after I got here after you so ceremoniously dumped me there, and decided to find someone associated with you, and I found a Time Lord. I must kill him now that I have his tissues, I extracted his regeneration and DNA containing cells. And now I can kill him."

"No!" said the Chemist.

"Yes," he said holding up a dish heavily covered in cells.

Eleven, now shocked, held River's hand. Clara did not quite understand what was going on and stood there.

He pulled out a long drawer on the wall, and revealed the Mechanist's body. The Chemist lunged forward.

"He is almost dead," he said, "and now I will incinerate him." He closed it and you could see the electricity run through it, he said "and now he is completely dead!"

"Doctor!" she said, "can't you do anything?"

"Ten two, why would you do this?"

"My own benefit! The Fendi!"

"I would not have done that!"

"I am not you!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

River, having been the Doctor's companion was not likely to carry a gun, shot Ten Two immediately, shocking him entirely.

"River!"

"What?"

"You shot me!"

"And I haven't before?"

"No..."

The Chemist grabbed the cells, and begin to produce regeneration energy in her hand over the plate of cells.

"Oh my gosh," said the Doctor, pulling back River and Clara.

"What is she doing?" she asked.

"Trying to bring him back."

The regeneration stretched out from the plate. She set it down on the ground as a body begin to form.

A young girl regenerated, about 4 years old.

"Is that the Mechanist?" said Clara.

"Yes," said the Chemist.

Finally, the energy dispersed.

Clara grabbed the Doctor by his arm as he stepped forward, and said, "What is going on? Tell me what is going on!"

"The Mechanist just turned into a little girl, who probably thinks the Chemist is her mother!" said the Doctor.

"Okay, so that is the Chemist's boyfriends, who is now her 'child'!"

"Yep, cool isn't it?"

"No! Not cool!"

River said, "what are we going to do?"

"Most of these stations have a age acceleration machine."

"Let's go then!"

Clara and River were jerked along by the Doctor.

The Chemist grabbed the child, and followed them.

"Here!" he said, "you see, otherwise cloning would take a life time!"

He took the child from the Chemist and put it in the machine.

He begin to tweak the machine, and out walked a 16 year old looking girl.

"Heyyo people!" she said, running out, "back to my TARDIS. Ugh, my hair is not rad at all! Neither is this white t-shirt and black shorts!"

She ran to a lift, presumably to the TARDIS. She obviously was going to go find the Mechanist's TARDIS, which the Doctor had moved outside the TARDIS when they had landed.

She ran into it, and off she went to make her hair cool.

Now, the Chemist, Mechanist, and Doctor where sitting their, with Clara still saying that this was not sensible.

"She is one heck of a teenager," said the Chemist.

Back walked in an insane looking teenager. Pink and orange hair, make up, crazy outfit and all.

"Emo?" said the Chemist.

"Yes," said Clara, "I recognize it."

"Then stars help me," said the Chemist.

"I agree," said Clara.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Doctor grabbed the Mechanist.

"What is your name?"

"I do not know!" she said, and grabbed the Doctor, and kissed him, and was immediately shoved away by the Doctor.

"I'm married!" he said.

"So?" she said, "and correction, I am scene, not emo!"

"This is my wife, River." he said.

"And who is the short brunette?"

"The Chemist," he said.

"Not my mum! This one she said pointing her hand at Clara.

"Clara Oswald," she said.

"Rad! So, wait, why are you all still here?" she said smoothing some fly aways in her orange and pink hair. She was also wearing multicolored shorts and black tights, a tie-dye tee shirt and black leather jacket.

The Doctor shoved her into the machine, and she came out looking much more mature in her 20s/30s.

She stepped out.

"Hello, Chemist, it's you! Doctor! Clara! River! Why am I wearing this? Seriously, dressed like this, oh, whatever. Hello! What happened? I was in the console room. You were there, then something happened. And now I'm here. I regenerated. Then I kissed the Doctor," and she saw River's angry stare, "I was going through a phase! And I thought you were my mum, Chemist."

"Some phase," said River.

"I apologized, now from what I know, since I now have memories of being here, at least partially, we need to find the rest of my cultures, come on!"

She led them to a room, and she proceeded to go through the small dishes, until she found a stack, and handed them to the Chemist.

"Here I am, I think. For all I know there could be another me just walking around wherever. These cultures can be grown into the previous me, when treated properly."

"And, what is the plan?"

"I know how to treat them! I have been here a while, at least I remember it now, I do not know why I did not remember earlier."

She took one of the dishes, and sprayed it with something from a small container. She placed it in a machine similar to the one used to age her.

"He would have no memory of being me, but there is not enough DNA," she said, scraping other cells into the mixture.

The cells begin to multiply and grow. River, Clara, and the Doctor stood back.

The Mechanist female said, "I need a new name, after all, I am partially Chemist and the 'Mechanical Chemist' is too long."

The Chemist smiled, "The Physicist!"

"Perfect," said the Physicist/Mechanist(F).

They both looked at the body forming. The Chemist looked at the Physicist, "thank you."

"My responsibility to take care of myself."

Clara nudged the Doctor again, "what is going on?"

"This new female Mechanist is now called the Physicist and she is making the original Mechanist we know again."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Doctor then nudged Clara back, "Cool, isn't it?"

"Not cool."

River nudged the Doctor, "Sweetie, why would your metacrisis do this?"

"I kind of left him on a parallel universe planet."

The Physicist helped the fully formed Mechanist.

"Who are you?" he said, shoving her away, and taking a robe from the wall.

"I am... the Physicist," she said.

"The Physicist?"

"Yes, the Physicist."

"Well then, Chemist," he said running over to her, and kissing her, she pushed him away.

"Mechanist!" she said and kissed him back.

"What happened, from your point of view?" she asked, after breaking apart the kiss.

"I was there, and felt like I was regenerating, well I was, then I was they were stopping my regeneration cycle, and then everything went black, then I was here. Then I kissed you."

"More like shoving your tongue's down each other's throats," said the Physicist somewhat sarcastically.

"Physicist!" said the Chemist.

"Whatever, 'mum'," she said back.

"I'm not exactly your mum."

"You kind of are," the Physicist said.

"Whatever," said the Chemist.

"Whatever," she said back sarcastically.

Clara said, "Come on, can't we go back to the TARDIS."

The Physicist and Mechanist both sighed. The Doctor grinned, "So, where should we go?"

The Physicist moved her eyebrows into a quizzical expression, "this shouldn't be this easy."

"No, it shouldn't" said Ten 2, who was now standing behind the Doctor.

"Hello," said Eleven, "River shot you, and I happen to know she has good aim."

"Do I, sweetie?"

"Yes," he said.

"Quit the flirting, you both are worse than Jack. That wasn't me, and you think I would just let you shoot me. That was a flesh me. And now, I can kill you all."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"And you," he continued, "the Mechanist, you got some help, I see from the Chemist, in regeneration, or as you now call yourself, the Physicist."

The Mechanist frowned at the Chemist and Physicist, "explanation, right now."

"Well, first I regenerated one of your cell samples," she said pointing at the Physicist, "and then she helped collect the rest of the samples to make you again."

Ten 2 said "this room is not only a sample room, and an old clone decommissioning room." He stepped out, and shut the door. He had a microphone and said, "I can now kill you all remotely, or I can watch you die slowly. I like the latter of the two."

"Ten two!" said Eleven.

"What?" he said.

"What happened to Rose?"

"I killed her too."

River grabbed the Doctor, "what is wrong with you? Not you, but the metacrisis you?"

"The Doctor-Donna went wrong in him, apparently."

Eleven proceeded to go back to Ten 2.

"Why did you kill her?"

"You may have loved her but I don't. I'm not you."

Clara came over, and said "Doctor! Why are we trapped in here, and doomed to die!"

"I have a plan," he said.

"I thought you said you never have plans," she said.

He ignored her.

"River," he said, "do you have any ideas?"

"Shoot the door open?" she said.

"Other than shooting things!" he said.

"Make me. You sent me to jail. What else are you going to do?"

Clara came over, "quit flirting!"

"Make us," said the Doctor.

The Physicist, Mechanist, and Chemist all said "We will."

The Physicist said "Well, what are we going to do?"

The Mechanist said, "I believe he is testing us out."

"Maybe," he said, "however, I have a plan." He turned out to have everyone follow him. He took out his sonic screwdriver, and used it on the door.

Ten 2 smiled, "you think I did not plan for that.

The Doctor stepped forward and was shocked by electricity and fell backwards.

"Doctor!" said River.

The Chemist, Physicist, and Mechanist, joined River, yanking Clara along with them.

"Doctor," said River, trying to wake him up.

The Physicist, Mechanist, and Chemist now in panic.

"It's no use," said Ten 2.

"Did you kill him?" said River, now angry.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Almost," he said, "he might wake up in a few hours. He might never wake up."

River looked Ten 2 straight in the eye.

"Do you know who I am?"  
"Professor River Song?"

"Do you know what I have done?"

"I don't actually know, so tell me."

She pulled out her gun and aimed it at the energy field. She shot it, and the energy was only partially absorbed. She shot it again. The energy field was disabled. Ten 2 was shocked, "you don't carry guns!"

The Mechanist rushed forward, knowing how he had removed Doctor-Donna's Time Lord mind. He placed his head on Ten Two's, and removed all of the Time Lord memories and allowed him to drop to the ground. River grabbed the Doctor.

The Physicist, and Chemist both followed.

Ten 2 was now laid out across the ground.

They finally got back in the TARDIS. The Mechanist ran into his. The Mechanist's TARDIS landed inside the Doctor's.

River scoffed, "you know the TARDIS doesn't like it when you do that!"

The Physicist and the Chemist, joined Clara in trying to revive the Doctor.

River came over, and placed her head on his chest, trying to pick up at least the faint beat of his hearts.

"Why hasn't he regenerated?" asked the Physicist.

"It would be one of his last ones, so might have not been able to," said RIver, trying to listen, "I think he is alright."

River looked so relieved. She went back to the console.

"I hate you," she said to him. She kissed him.

He opened his eyes, "no you don't"

"Hello, sweetie," she said.

"River," he said, "what happened?"

"Doctor!" said the Physicist.

"What happened?"

"I shot the forcefield, and then we escaped, and the Mechanist removed the memories from Ten 2. Then we brought you here."

River reached forward and straightened his bow tie, after he sat up. He smiled at her. He saw the Physicist, Mechanist, and Chemist all arguing, and smiled at River again.

"You know that was part of the plan," he said.

"I hate you," she said again.

"No you don't."

"Spoilers," she said.

"Not anymore," he said.

"I know."

"Where's Clara?" he asked.

"Over here, Doctor," she said to him, standing in the doorway, "I'm going to go shower."

"Okay, Clara," said the Doctor smiling.

River smiled at him and kissed him.

"Ugh!" said the Physicist, "quit it!"

"You kissed him earlier," said River.

The Chemist laughed, and poked the Mechanist.

"Quit it!" he said.

"Make me!" she said.

The Physicist laughed at them, and then said "you could always snog her, Mechanist."

The Mechanist grabbed the Chemist and leaned her over as if to kiss her, and everyone staring, he poked her face and then kissed her.

"I get how you breathe now," said the Doctor.

River said, "took you long enough."

The Physicist, "we can breathe through our noses, you know?"

"Yes, I know," said the Doctor, frowning.

The Physicist said, "Come on, quit it you two."

The Mechanist broke it off just long enough to say, "You suggested we snog. I am enjoying this."

"Ugh, I hate myself," she said, "seriously, that is enough!"

"Fine," said the Chemist, "seriously, you snogged the Doctor!"

"Whatever."

"Look at my face, look at my face. I ain't even bovvered, snogging, the Doctor, I ain't even bovvered, regeneration, scene, I ain't even bovvered!"

The Chemist and Mechanist stared.

"Always wanted to do that."

"Ugh!" said the Chemist.

"Ugh!" said the Physicist making a face back.

The Mechanist said, "you two are so much alike."

"You think?" said the Physicist.

The Doctor said, "Come on! Let's do something! Go find Clara!"

The Chemist sighed, "Fine."

"Clara?" she said walking down the hall.

"Yes," she said, coming out, her wet, curly hair swinging about.

"Come on, the Doctor wants to see you, come one," the Chemist said.

"I'm coming," she said, drying her hair.

"I know how you feel, the Doctor is always like 'Omg, let's go!' and doesn't stop to think about us."

Clara followed her to the console room, "Doctor, when are you going to tell us what the hell is going on?"

"I don't know! You decide."

"The TARDIS doesn't like you, Clara," said River.

"I know," she said, "this snogbox doesn't like me."

"Maybe because you call the TARDIS a snogbox," said the Physicist.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The Doctor said, "where to then, Clara?"

"I don't know!"

"Make a decision, someplace cool."

"I don't know! Tell the snogbox to take us somewhere and we'll land at the wrong time and place."  
The Doctor took the console, running around and landed her.

"Come on!"

They stepped out.

"Where are we, Doctor?" asked Clara.

"A wedding, apparently," said the Doctor, "weddings are cool."

Clara said, "I suppose we should go change."

The Physicist emerged from one of the many halls in the TARDIS to the main mirror.

The Chemist joined her, "what are you going to wear with that?"

"I don't know," she said.

Clara joined them, "we are going to a wedding. I didn't see if it was alien or not."

The Mechanist knocked, "Can I come in?"

"Of course," said the Chemist.

River joined them, "where is the Doctor?"

"Trying to decide which bow tie is cooler," said the Mechanist.

"I'll go find him."

"Hello sweetie."

"River."

"So you are trying to pick a bow tie?"

He held out a black one and a white one.

River took them and begin to move them towards the wall. She kissed him. Surprised, the Doctor temporarily flailed. She reached up, tying the black bow tie around his neck and once finished, released him from the kiss.

The Doctor stared at her, "River!"

"What? We are married."

He straightened his bow tie, "I know."

For one of the first times, he kissed her. It had always been the other way around. She smiled gently at him. She was finally released to see everyone staring. She smiled.

"River, Doctor, can we go now?"

"Yes!" said the Doctor "Let's go!"

"Finally," sighed the Mechanist.

The Doctor led them out, and sat in one of the many pews. The wedding still hadn't started.

"Doctor," said Clara, 'Who's wedding is this."

"I don't know."

A man in a white tux, next to a man in a black suit. A female priest stood, taking what appeared to be vows.

The Processional music played, and 2 crazy teens in pink and purple danced down the aisle.

"We are all gathered her today to celebrate the wedding of Lauren and Ryan, its wonderful to see how many of you are here today to support this young couple as they embark on a lifetime together. Now, Lauren and Ryan have asked to say their own special vows, so after the first hymn, we will-"

"No, let's just get wed innit," said who appeared to be Lauren.

(this is based on from the Catherine Tate show, Lauren Cooper getting married).

"Ryan, you first, do you Ryan," the priest said, saying many odd middle names, "Perkins

take Dame Lauren Alesha Masheka Tanesha Felicia Jane Cooper to be your lawful wife."

"Easy," he said.

"Do you promise not to disrespect her family, call her father fat, or her mum a prostitute."

"Innit though."

"Do you take Ryan to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"Easy."

"Do you promise not to diss him as long as he swears to not call your dad fat, and call you or your mum a prostitute."

"Innit though."

"Lauren and Ryan both-"

"I am finished though? I ain't even finished though."

"Right," said the priest.

Lauren took a microphone, and her voice begin to throw the sound of 50 squeaky Dalek voices, bringing disgrace to the song My Heart Will Go On.

"Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feel you, This is how I know you go on."

"Mate, what ya doin'?" Ryan said.

"Near, Far, wherever you are, I believe that the heart does go on."

"Whatya doin' mate?" said Ryan.

"Once more, you opened the door. And you're here in my heart,and my heart will go on and on," she sang.

The Doctor said, "is that what all weddings are like?"

River smiled, "I hope not."

Ryan looked at Lauren, "that is well shamed for."

"What? Aren't you you gonna sing 'she's the one' by Robbie Williams."

"No man!"

"But, I'm the one though!"

"Not any more you ain't."

"What do you mean?" said the bridesmaid.

"I can't get married, I've got to focus on my army and stuff. Let's chip off mare, mate," he said to the groomsman.

The Doctor, River, Physicist, Mechanist, and Chemist sat in awkwardness.

The Bridesmaid asked, "you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Lauren said.  
"But he just dumped you at the altar."

"I didn't want to marry him anyway."

"You did though."

"No I didn't though. Marriage is for losers."

"But you started singing, mate."

"No I didn't"

"But you sung Titanic."

"I was going to do that anyway."

The Doctor pulled away River, Clara, Mechanist, Physicist, and Chemist to the TARDIS.

The Chemist, Physicist, and Mechanist laughed. It was rather funny.

"Doctor," said River, "why don't we get 'properly married'?"

"Let's go then!" said the Doctor, River behind him.

"Where?"

"Here! We are going to get married!"

"When?"

"Here, on the TARDIS!"

"Who is going to lead the wedding?"

"Not me!" he said.

"Can we at least have something fancier and nicer?"

"We were on top of a pyramid River, kind of fancy."

"Not really. I need a dress!"

"Alright," he said, "as long as you don't shoot anyone."

"No promises," she said.

He said, "I might just make you, not good for the baby."

"Wait what?" said the Physicist, the only one even partially in earshot.

"Yes?" he said, realizing River looked like she was about to kill him. Again.

"You are going to make River do something."

"What do you mean," he said feeling River release him from the death grip.

"Always has a gun, what makes you think you could take it away," said the Physicist, "well, have fun dress-shopping."

Once they were both gone, the Doctor asked, "wait, how pregnant are you?"

" 2 months. I've done quite well hiding the symptoms, even from your protective eyes."

"I am not protective!"

"I hold my breath and you panic," she said.

"Shut up," he said, "are you alright?"

"Fine."

"Let's go shopping, then, wait-where do we go?"

"A shopping center, 21st century?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"River," complained the Doctor.

"What?" she said from inside the changing room.

"Why is this taking so long? Is this how time normally passes?"

"Yes," said River, "and I have to find a good dress. I don't like it either."

"Then why are we shopping?"

"Because it's our wedding!"

Author's Note: TIME PASSES... because I am not going to bore you with the dress shopping that way it will be a surprise.

"Come on," she said, "we have to go pay."

"So, Clara, Physicist, Chemist, will you be the bridesmaids?"

"I guess," said the Physicist.

"Yeah," said the Chemist.

"Me?" said Clara.

"Yes, you!"

Clara, the Physicist, and Chemist stood, all 3 standing in grey dresses.

The dress was a grey organza dress, with a gathered skirt. The top had a fabric corset in a slightly darker gray.

"I like it, however it is too fluffy," said River.

The next dress had a flowing skirt in a plain light blue, and a TARDIS blue corset.

"I like it," said River.

They tried on several more dresses.

"I liked the second one."

"Why did we have to try on so many then?" said the Chemist.

"Because this is my wedding, and I wanted to make sure I liked it."

"Where are we going to do this, Doctor?"

"Where do you want to go, River?"

"Somewhere beautiful, and we need a person to wed us."  
"I have an idea!"

He landed the TARDIS.

He stepped out, "wrong place!" He tried to go back in but was grabbed by River.

"Doctor, I do actually like it."

She dragged him out, and all around them was a seemingly endless pasture. Horse-like creatures in the distance. The grass was a gentle green, that was long, soft and beautiful. She kissed him. The breeze blew gently. He brushed back her hair.

They went back to the TARDIS.

He said, "so who is going to do it?"

She said, "we can have a priest do it."

"Alright then."

They went in search for a priest and decor and guests.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

River walked down the aisle, looking at her friends, and what was left of the Doctor's friends, and then looked forward, her dress flowing. The leather corset with engrained markings and rainbow looking absolutely perfect against the grass. Her hair had been put up in a fancy hair do after being straightened by Clara. The 3 bridesmaids behind her in blue dresses. The audience included the Pond's dad, Martha, Donna's dad (Wilfred), and several others.

The Doctor wore his suit as always, except no coat but a suit jacket. River came up to the Doctor.

They said there vows, and then kissed.

Some people clapped, while others did not.

When they finally stopped kissing, River threw back her bouquet. The bouquet was shot immediately afterwards.

"River!" he said.

The Doctor attempted to take River into his arms, awkwardly, but attempted to carry her down the aisle. River tried to wriggle out of them. And was successful, and walked with him. The tables had a cake on it. It was TARDIS blue on the inside, however the outside was plain white frosting.

"River," he said.

"What?"

"Are you alright? You look pale."

"I am fine."

He handed her an oversized piece of the cake.

Martha and Mickey came over.

"So you did survive. Who is the Mechanist, the one who picked us up in his TARDIS?"

"Another Time Lord."

"Oh," she said.

The Doctor took River through the small crowd of people until he found Wilfred.  
"Doctor," he said, "what happened?"

"He didn't explain? Well, I regenerated. That's what was happening."

He went on, taking River with him, introducing her to everyone. The Doctor smiled.

"Ponds!" he said.

River smiled, "I took them right before angels in Manhattan, Doctor, and I told them they can never mention what happens today and gave them a good reason," she whispered to him.

He said, but hugged the Ponds.

"Doctor!" they said.

"You got married, again," said Amy, "to my daughter."

"I know!" he said, "I am so happy to see you!"

River adjusted her dress so it was easier to walk.

"Mum, dad," she said.

"Nice dress," Amy said, "but you shot the bouquet."

"I know," she said.

"River," Amy said.

"I know. Good target practice though."

The Doctor smiled, looking around for Madame Vastra, Jenny and Strax.

River ran after him. "Doctor!"

She grabbed him, taking him back over near the arbor, which was made of wood and blue and white flowers, the TARDIS behind it.

"The Doctor and I have announcement."

"We do?"

"Yes," she said nudging him.

The 3 brunette bridesmaids and 1 groomsman joined him.

"I'm pregnant."

"My child!" said the Doctor, extremely excited by her announcement.

"I think they know that, Doctor," she said.

Amy and Rory sprinted there.

"River!" Amy said.

"Doctor!" said Rory.

"What?" he said.

"You impregnated my daughter!"

"We are married!" he tried

"In an alternate reality!"

Rory went into Centurion-that-has-punched-the-Doctor-in-the-face- mode. An overprotective father who had been kept sitting the entire wedding by his wife, Amy.

"Dad!" said River.

"Rory!" said Amy.

The Doctor had probably just been saved from a punch in the face.

"Sorry," said the Doctor making a face.

Everyone was staring.

Rory said, "Doctor."

"I'm sorry!"

River grabbed her father's arm, "Leave him alone."

"He got you pregnant, and you are my daughter."

Amy said, "and you are his son-in-law. Let's have this conversation later."

"Alright," he finally said.

****TIME PASSES****

Everyone went in the TARDIS, and the Doctor begin to drop each of them off. The Doctor felt like he might cry. Here he was again, on a farewell tour.

Finally only Amy and Rory were left.

He missed them so much. He couldn't save them. Why couldn't he ever save them? His companions always left. Rose trapped, Martha left, Donna forgot, and...

He looked at Rory and Amy.

Rory said, "you are married now, so I won't punch you. Take care of her."

Rory and Amy left.

"Should we tell him?" said Rory.

"No."

Clara suddenly groaned.

Author's note: Part 2 should be online soon. I know this isn't that good, but if you are still reading, thanks :)


End file.
